Hiken no Ace
by Itumi Rouge
Summary: Después de que Ace muere protegiendo a su hermano te has preguntado, que pasaría si su destino fuera salvar al mundo?Si el tuviera una segunda oportunidad y regresara de la muerte?Si por primera vez encontrara el amor donde menos lo espera?


Bueno primero que nada, este mi primer Fanfiction que comparto en internet, como se podrán dar cuenta no me quede conforme al ver que mataran a mi personaje favorito de One PIece, es por eso que lo que están a punto de leer trata principalmente de Ace.

Cualquier problema o duda que surja pueden dejar un mensaje y con mucho gusto se los responderé^w^... ya para no hacerla mas larga espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten como yo lo hice escribiendola.n_n

**1.¿Quién es ella?**

Después de que fuera anunciado el final de la guerra y apareciera Shanks, mejor conocido como " el pelirrojo" un pirata perteneciente a los cuatro emperadores que gobiernan el Nuevo mundo, algo que nadie se esperaba sucedió... donde había muerto el legendario hombre Barba blanca, se encontraban dos misteriosas rosas color blanco, que desprendían un aroma hipnotizador, cautivando de esta forma a toda persona que osaba pasar cerca de aquel lugar que ahora era conocido como "El trono del Rey", donde sin duda alguna el hombre mas fuerte de todo el mundo había dado su vida tratando de proteger a sus queridos hijos.

Ni los oficiales de la marina podían explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido... para ellos era un dilema sin respuesta alguna que no tenia mayor importancia, en cambio para los sobrevivientes de aquella monstruosa guerra era un símbolo de que el nunca los abandonaría y aunque estuviera en el paraíso o quizá en el infierno, el seguiría protegiendolos pasara lo que pasara, la muerte no se lo impediría. El primer oficial de la flota de Barba blanca había acordado reunirse con El pelirrojo días después de lo ocurrido, tenían que solucionar el problema que traería la muerte de su capitán y hablar acerca de unos asuntos que molestaban a Shanks.

El día en que ambos piratas se encontrarían había llegado y con esto llegaba la oportunidad de que el caos que se había esparcido por el mundo tuviera una solución. El primer comandante había sido el primero en aparecer en el punto de reunión, que se llevaría a cabo en la isla Fisura donde las personas no se atrevían a poner pie en ella, debido a los peligros que habían dentro de ese lugar. Giro su vista hacia el reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo, comprobando de esta manera que aun no era tarde y que probablemente no tardaría mas en llegar...sus manos se movían de un lado a otro impaciente por todo los problemas los cuales tendrían que tratar y sus piernas temblaban de tal forma que hacían recordar sus días cuando apenas era un chiquillo.

El sonido de una espada alerto aquel hombre que esperaba por Shanks, poniendose en una posición que le brindaba la comodidad adecuada para poder atacar en caso de que algo malo sucediera. Los pasos eran cada vez mas fuertes y el viento comenzó a ser una de sus jugarretas, colocandolo en una situación difícil.

-Alister!.. muy poco tiempo sin vernos y ya no me reconoces?.. jajajajaja- aquel misterioso hombre salió de entre los arbustos, dirigiendose hacia donde el primer comandante estaba parado.

-Ey, Shanks deja ya de hacer esas bromas, son de muy mal gusto- se giro inmediatamente, adentrandose en la casa de campaña en la cual platicarían.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, después de todo algo le deviste haber aprendido a ese viejo gruñón jajaja- Con una jarra en la mano llena de sake, entro en el pequeño lugar de la conferencia.

-Bien, ahora lo que me preocupa es que va a pasar con Barba nergra- dijo Alister mientras se cruzaba de manos.

-Eso es en segundo plano, lo mas importante es el por que de las dos rosas blancas- la alegre y distraída mirada que mostraba en un principio se había tornado una mirada firme y seria.

-Eso no viene al caso, no entiendo el motivo por el cual seria importante-

-Has escuchado hablar alguna vez de la leyenda de la tierra?- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Claro, es un cuento muy famoso, pero solo es fantasía- respodio el otro sin ninguna duda de lo que decía.

-Y si te digiera que no lo es?-

-Oh vamos Shanks, esto es serio no encuentro nada de gracioso en lo que me estas diciendo-

-No estoy bromeando, alguna vez llegue a oír a Barba blanca decir que el la había conocido- Tomo entre sus manos una copa de sake y la bebió de un solo sorbo, poniendo inmediatamente el recipiente en el piso.

-De que hablas Shanks, mi padre nunca nos contó algo así-

- Por supuesto que no, si esto se llegara a saber todo el mundo se alarmaría y los marines no dudarían en querer atraparla-

-Ademas, a que viene todo esto no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que estas diciendo- el primer oficial se puso en pie dispuesto a retirarse- Si vamos a seguir con esta absurda conversación será mejor que yo me valla-

-Espera Alister, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero la leyenda dice que ella elegirá al portador del poder que podrá acabar o salvar al mundo, no importa si esta vivo o muerto y la señal que dejara serán las rosas de la eterna primavera, una especie que hoy en día esta en peligro de extinción, las únicas que se encuentran en el mundo son 12. acaso puedes explicar eso?...dime-

-Me estas queriendo decir que mi padre es el elegido y que volverá de la muerte para salvar o destruir este mundo... eso es lo que quieres decir? eeee- estaba alterado por todas las tonterías que su amigo podía decir en un momento de suma importancia, tanto que de una platica paso a ser una discusión.

-No, lo que te estoy queriendo decir es que Ace es el elegido-

-Que! eso no es posible Shanks, se que aceptar su muerte es dificil pero tarde o temprano tienes que admitirlo, a todos nos a costado asumirlo no eres el único-

-No idiota, ya te lo dije el a sido elegido por ella- cruzo sus manos con arrogancia.

-Suponiendo que todo lo que me dices es verdad, como va a regresarlo a la vida si su cadaver fue sepultado... explicamelo-

-Esta bien te contare... el día en que entre a Marine Force y vi por primera vez su cadáver, había pétalos de sakuras esparcidos por toda la herida, no pude decirle a nadie en ese momento, una voz interior me dijo que tenia que sacarlo de ese lugar... cuando lo llevaba en mi barco para sepultarlo una ráfaga de viento con flores de cerezos me susurro que no lo hiciera que lo llevara conmigo que todo estaría bien, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por un momento llegue a considerar que me estaba volviendo loco y que el haber perdido a un ser querido me había afectado mas de lo que yo esperaba...Así pasaron tres días y seguí navegando con el cadáver oculto en el ático, aveces por comprobar que mi locura no era real iba y revisaba que aun siguiera intacto que no se había podrido y efectivamente seguía tal y como yo lo recordaba, incluso la sangre seguía fluyendo como en un principio, esto era algo anormal que ni siquiera con mi tripulación pude compartir, a todos ellos les dije que Ace fue arrojado al mar y que con esto su deseo de seguir navegando por el mundo se cumpliría...-antes de que el joven pelirrojo pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por su amigo, el cual no podia creer ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba oyendo.

-Haber si entendí, me estas queriendo decir que aun tienes el cuerpo de Ace en tu barco!-

-Si, asi es y es por eso que lo he traído a esta isla, donde ella aparecerá- Tomo su espada rapidamente y la avento donde una pequeña araña caminaba con dirección a su amigo.

-Shanks, no puedo entender que estas queriendo decirme... es mas no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, pero si me das una prueba de lo que esta pasando lo creere y no dudare mas de ti-

-La única prueba es el cuerpo de Ace, pero antes de venir aquí lo lleve a donde la voz me indico que lo hiciera-

-Llevame a ese lugar, necesito verlo por mi mismo, si todo eso fuera real, todos estaríamos felices de tener a Ace con nosotros otra ves y creo que el mas feliz seria Luffy por ver a su hermano con vida-

-Calma, todo con calma, aun no se si es verdad todo, simplemente quiero creer que asi es- Shanks se paro del sitio en el que se encontraba sentado y con suma agilidad desprendió su espada clavada del piso.

-Bien, por el momento dejaremos ese tema, pero ahora lo que hay que ver es como resolver el asunto de Barba negra, es un enemigo que no se puede tomar a la ligera-

-Si , lo se y mas ahora que tiene el poder de la fruta del viejo-

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y la platica seguía entre los dos piratas, ambos buscando la mejor solución para el problema en el que el mundo se encontraba y buscando oportunidades que tendrían en la nueva era que había comenzado.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí, una linda joven caminaba en la obscuridad de la noche por las afueras de aquella isla, el viento soplaba fuertemente ocasionando que los mechones de cabello que colgaban alrededor de su cara, rozaran sus mejillas...sin duda alguna era una joven muy hermosa con una larga cabellera negra que llevaba recogida en una cola de lado alta... su vestimenta era de lo mas sencilla aunque algo llamativa, por la pequeña falda que portaba y una playera con tres calaveras...los mas encantador de ella eran esos misteriosos ojos verdes que ella tenia, no era muy vista una persona con esas características tan adorables y menos en un lugar donde las personas no solían pararse.

Lentamente se fue acercando al lugar donde encontraría a su portador, esa persona que tanto tiempo había estado buscando, aunque no fuera del todo su agrado tendría que respetar la decisión que su piedra había elegido, así es, la joya verde que llevaba colgando en su cuello, escondida por debajo de su blusa, no era solo de adorno, si no el emblema de su familia y quien decidiría su destino.

Cuidadosamente recorrió la ultima parte que le hacia falta para llegar, después de todo aquel lugar era considerado una zona peligrosa en el cual debías tomar precauciones si querías seguir con vida.

-No puedo creer que tenga que venir a un lugar así en la noche, solo espero que valga la pena y que no sea un humano podrido por dentro-

-Vamos princesa seguro se va a llevar muy bien con el, recuerde que después de todo su joya sabe lo que hace- Una melodiosa voz se escucho en susurro para aquella joven que caminaba seguida del viento.

-Si usted lo dice tal ves tenga razón, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que sea de noche y tenga que venir por el, ademas llamame Nina no princesa deacuerdo?-

-Deacuerdo Nina, pero solo si me promete que será buena con el joven elegido- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que una ráfaga de viento rozara la piel de la hermosa chica.

-Si Vent lo prometo- Por un momento detuvo su caminar y extendió sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos y en sus labios se formaba una encantadora sonrisa...ella amaba disfrutar esa brisa, sentir como su piel se erizaba y como su cabello se revolvía de un lado a otro.

Continuo su camino sin volverse a quejar de la situación en la cual se encontraba, ya que seguramente su portador la estaría pasando peor, debido a que su alma aun no podría descansar en paz por que la tendría que esperar a ella. Una vez que se encontraba en el lugar acordado, comenzó a buscar por todos lados a la persona que pronto se convertiría en una parte importante de su vida.

-Donde te encuentras, señor desconocido, donde estas?...mmm. Aunque ahorita que lo recuerdo no puede hablar y mucho menos caminar así que no debe ser tan difícil encontrarte- la joven miraba por detrás de los arbustos, cerca de los arboles e incluso hasta en una cueva...pero como no funcionaba se acerco a un roble y lo toco con la palma de su mano, de esta manera podría preguntar por el y escuchar la respuesta.

-Bien, esta detrás de los jazmines- dio un brinco hasta poder topar con aquel cuerpo del joven que se convertiría en su portador.

Por un momento se quedo paralizada, lentamente se acerco a el y lo primero que contemplo fue la enorme herida que atravesaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, poco a poco fui subiendo su vista para toparse con su cara donde una pequeña sonrisa se podía distinguir, ella lo miro detenidamente y por unos momentos considero la idea de tocarlo y comprobar por que seguía sonriendo aun en la muerte, pero su instinto de rechazo se lo prohibió, haciendola retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás y seguir con lo que tenia que hacer...Claro que para ella el tener que besarlo para poder compartir su vida era lo mas normal, pero en cambio para el seria algo que solo aquellas personas que comparten un sentimiento llamado amor pueden hacer, después de que terminara con aquel ritual, tendría que explicarle el por que de sus acciones.

-Hmp! Seguramente esa sonrisita la tienes por todas las atrocidades que has hecho, a mi no me engañas- Tomo una bocanada de aire, apretó los puños y se acerco a unos centímetros de donde sus labios se encontraban, una vez mas lo miro y se repitió internamente el por que hacia esto, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y sus labios se fueron juntando...al principio solo fue un pequeño roce, pero al pasar los segundo se fue transformando en un gran beso, que provoco que su herida del pecho fuera cerrando y toda la sangre que escurría por ella, solo quedara como un liquido mas derramado en el piso.

Los ojos de aquel joven se abrían lentamente, al igual que su boca lo iba haciendo, permitiendo de esta forma que la hermosa chica pudiera continuar con su cometido... el chico tendido en el piso empezó a sentir de nuevo todo lo que lo rodeaba, empezando por todo el pasto que le picaba en su espalda, después sintió el dolor que la herida que iba cerrando le provocaba y por ultimo se percato de que alguien lo estaba besando con suma delicadeza...podía sentir claramente sus lenguas chocar y se sentía embriagado por aquella fragancia que la joven desprendía en su interior... a pesar de que aun su cuerpo le dolía, el se sentía en el cielo o mejor dicho probando un pedazo de cielo en su boca, lo cual nunca había experimentado en su vida pasada. Nina comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y supo que era el momento de terminar con aquello, su energía también se había agotado, no podría seguir de esa forma, aun así era consciente de que su portador no estaba recuperado del todo, pero con la energía que le había brindado debía ser suficiente como para que su alma volviera a su cuerpo y la gran herida pudiera cerrarse... sin darse cuenta de que pasaba, en su cabeza un dolor la empezó a atormentar, haciendo que la encantadora chica cayera rendida en el suelo.

-Donde estoy?-llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza y lentamente comenzó a levantarse.

-Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte, explicame el por que me estabas besando y como he llegado a este lugar-

-Dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Cuestiono la chica..

-Recuerdo un lugar con mucha luz, pero eso no explica mi situación actual, ademas aun no me has respondido el por que me estabas besando- dijo el chico con un tono de voz arrogante.

-Primero dime, que recuerdas antes de la luz blanca-

-Recuerdo a Luffy, si estoy seguro era mi hermano y el ...gritaba, quería salvarme...pero era demasiado tarde yo...yo había...- antes de poder pronunciar la ultima palabra fue interrumpido por su compañera quien ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Así es habías muerto, pero fuiste elegido es por eso que te he salvado-

-Que quieres decir con elegido?- la miro seriamente a la cara- Vamos explicamelo no tengo mucho tiempo debo ir a buscar a Luffy.

-Hmp! bien lo haré, primero el beso de hace rato no era mas que un ritual para poder darte la suficiente energía para regresar tu alma a tu cuerpo y poder curar tus heridas, como podrás darte cuenta no fue suficiente, eso explica el por que aun te debe de doler el cuerpo y si quieres seguir aun con vida debemos termirlo, segundo yo soy Nina, conocida como la doncella de la tierra, quien es la encargada de la naturaleza o como unos dicen la misma madre naturaleza, tercero tu eres el elegido, el que sera digno del arma que controlara a su conveniencia mi poder y cuarto no puedes irte aun, si dejas esta cueva en esas condiciones no duraras mucho, ademas tengo la autorización de no dejarte partir.- Nina sin saber como podía reaccionar aquel tipo que había ayudado, de un brinco se puso de pie y agilmente desenvaino su espada, obstruyendo de esta forma la entrada de la cueva en la cual se encontraban.

-Aun no se si puedo confiar en ti, pero por ahora creeré lo que me has dicho, aun así mañana me iré y sabes una cosa?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Que?-

-Si quisieras detenerme, eso no seria suficiente- se acerco lentamente acorralandola en la pared, pegandose a ella para no dejarla escapar y con una mano forzandola a tirar su espada.

-Sueltame! que te pasa?- la joven debatía con el por su libertad y a un así en las condiciones en las que el chico se encontraba eran fatales, seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerla.

-Hmp!- Una vez que no la considero una amenaza, decidió soltarla...se dio la vuelta sin mirarla a los ojos y camino hacia lo que parecía ser el final de la cueva.

La chica lo miro despectivamente y se sentó a un lado de la salida, no quería estar cerca de aquel tipo que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por salvarlo y para acabarla había osado detenerla contra su propia voluntad.

-Ey, tu! aun tenemos que acabar con el ritual-

-Perdona, pero ese tu tiene su nombre-

-Pues no me lo has dicho, yo ya te dije todo sobre mi- respondió la chica alterada por todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.

-Ace, ese es mi nombre...así que dime que tengo que hacer para que terminemos con el ritual?- Cruzo sus manos y frunció el ceño como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Bien, Ace lo que tienes que hacer es besar mi corazón y con eso te recuperaras-

-Que!...y como quieres que haga eso?- La joven comenzó a acercarse a el, seguido de esto se quito su blusa y la dejo a un lado suyo, donde después se recostó.

-Qu..que haces?- dijo nervioso por las acciones de su compañera.

-Vamos, rápido que tengo frío, solo tienes que desatar un poco el listón y besar esa parte, con eso será suficiente-

-Pero.. que...yo.- el joven bajo su mirada y giro su vista hacia otra parte donde ella no pudiera observarlo.

-Se que para ti esto significa mas, pero para mi es solo un ritual, si no te apuras perderás tu oportunidad de seguir con vida- Poco a poco Ace se acerco, sin saber que reacción tener cerro los ojos lentamente hasta pegar sus labios con el pecho de aquella mujer que apenas había conocido y que tantas confusiones le había creado... su piel era tan suave que le pareció estar probando un algodón de azúcar, el perfume de su cuerpo lo enloquecía por cada segundo que pasaba...aun siendo usuario de la fruta mera mera podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía por dentro y le pedía a gritos que no se separara de ella, pero el orgullo de aquel hombre era tan grande que no le permitiría sentirse vulnerable ante una chica que solo ordenes sabía darle...en un intento de no perder la razón, recargo una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la muchacha y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se separo de ella, mas no se fijo que que su poder de llamas había sido afectado por su falta de concentración.

-AHHH!- grito la hermosa joven al sentir dolor en su vientre...Ace quito su mano de ella y apenado por lo que había pasado se quedo inmovilizado.

-Que es lo que te pasa!-

-Yo.. lo siento-dijo mientras se volteaba- Será mejor que te cubras si no te vas a enfermar.

-Como si te importara- Nina se levanto y con ambas manos tomo su blusa, pero antes de ponersela otra vez, guío su vista hasta su pecho, para comprobar que el ritual hubiera terminado.

-Estas bien?, no era mi intención hacer eso-

-Hmp, descuida no ha sido nada grave...porfín hemos acabado, ya tengo la marca de fuego, que representa tu ser y tu en tu pecho debes tener la marca de la naturaleza, con eso finalizamos nuestro pacto, de ahora en adelante mi vida te pertenece- La chica camino con dirección a la esquina opuesta de la caverna, seguido de esto se sentó y llevo una de sus manos hacia su vientre, aunque no quería admitirlo delante de el, la herida que había recibido le dolía mas de lo que imaginaba.- Ah! Casi se me olvidaba... una pequeña advertencia, si dejas que que una mujer cualquiera bese ese símbolo morirás-decía esto mientras se ponía su blusa.

-Descuida, no necesitas decirmelo, nadie más que no seas tu va poner una mano sobre mi- La miro fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona, ocasionando que ella bajara su vista- Y no tienes por que fingir que no te duele tonta, fue mi culpa así que dejame te reviso- Ace se acerco a su compañera tratando de apartar sus brazos para poder ver bien lo que le había hecho, sin embargo no fue nada fácil, ya que ella no facilitaba su tarea.

-Dejame!.. ya te dije que estoy bien-

-Me vas a ser enojar, si no me dejas curarte- Nina se quedo en shock durante unos segundos, recordando lo que el viento le había susurrado.

**Flash back.**

-Vamos princesa seguro se va a llevar muy bien con el, recuerde que después de todo su joya sabe lo que hace- Una melodiosa voz se escucho en susurro para aquella joven que caminaba seguida del viento.

-Si usted lo dice tal ves tenga razón, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que sea de noche y tenga que venir por el, ademas llamame Nina no princesa deacuerdo?-

-Deacuerdo Nina, pero solo si me promete que será buena con el joven elegido- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que una ráfaga de viento rozara la piel de la hermosa chica.

-Si Vent lo prometo- Por un momento detuvo su caminar y extendió sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos y en sus labios se formaba una encantadora sonrisa...ella amaba disfrutar esa brisa, sentir como su piel se erizaba y como su cabello se revolvía de un lado a otro.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Hmp, esta bien dejare que me revises, pero no vas a poder hacer gran cosa sin..- antes de que la joven pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por el chico que estaba levantando cuidadosamente su blusa.

-Puedes hacer crecer un poco de sávila?- Pregunto el muchacho con un poco de indiferencia.

-Pensé que no me creías-

-Puedes o no?.. solo responde a eso-

-Si, si puedo- Nina le contesto molesta por como el chico reaccionaba ante sus comentarios.

-Pues hazlo, no tengo todo tu tiempo- Con tan solo poner la mano en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, una planta de sávila comenzó a brotar del piso...Ace acerco su mano derecha y haciendo uso de sus habilidades quemo todas las espinas del pedazo que planeaba cortar, luego lo tomo con fuerza y lo arranco.

-Ahi!..-

-Deja de quejarte, si te dejara en estas condiciones seria mucho peor- el se apresuro a untar toda la parte de adentro de la planta, luego de su short, arranco un pedazo de tela y con mucha suavidad esparció todo por la piel de la joven chica.

Una vez que termino, dejo el pedazo de su short encima de ella...Nina al percatarse de ello lo tomo en su mano, limpiandolo de todo rastro de sávila.

-Toma esto es tuyo...y..gracias-

-Puedes quedarte con el, lo vamos a necesitar para mañana volver a ponerte- Ace se alejo de ella para recostarse del otro lado de la cueva.-Sera mejor que te duermas, mañana nos iremos de aquí-

-Si..- ella se recostó, dandole la espalda al joven que la había curado...poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando para caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
